Wonders in Wonderland
by DJ Ayane
Summary: (Set some time around KHI and II) Riku and Sora get invited back Wonderland to enjoy a tea party with old friends. Sora promised not to leave Riku's side, but it doesn't take long for that promise to be broken. What happens when a certain brunette runs away in Wonderland? Fem!SoRiku written for Shiranai Atsune as a request.


Okay, so for starters, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

This is also my first hetero smut so hopefully I did well, because for some reason I can write yaoi three times better lol.

But this is a request from Shiranai Atsune, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It had been quite some time since the infamous duo needed to save the Worlds from certain destruction via the Organization XIII, however nostalgia set in every so often and they got the urge to visit their friends. Sometimes all three teens would go visit various worlds, sometimes it was just the two boys. Where they travelled was based upon which would sent a letter in a bottle that week. This time Alice was requesting to see her two favorite boys. Wonderland always held a special place in Sora's heart anyway. The singing flowers, the bread and butter flies, and that cute little sleepy mouse that he would always shove into one of his many pockets during the tea party. Riku, however, missed the witty sarcasm of the Cheshire Cat and the awkwardly complex conversations with the Mad Hatter.

"So are we going to go visit?" the brunette questioned, holding the bottle and bouncing like a giddy school child.

Riku sighed, he knew for a fact that he couldn't say no to that child even if he wanted to. Even when they were kids, there was something about Sora's large blue eyes that made him cave to his every whim.

"Fine, fine. We can go."

"Yes! Thank you Ri-"

Riku paused his friend by placing a finger over his lips gently. "But, you stay with me. That place does weird things every time we go back. So stay. With. Me. Understood?"

Sora nodded rapidly. That wasn't good enough.

"Repeat after me. I promise."

"I promise."

"To stay."

"To stay."

"By Riku's side, and not let curiosity get the best of me."

"By Riku's side, and not let curiosity….lead me too far away." Sora giggled.

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You are hopeless, you know that."

Sora simply giggled more as he summoned his keyblade to open the door to Wonderland. For the sake of everything, Riku surely hoped that curiosity didn't kill the cat. Sora was good for running off the instant the silver-haired teen turned away. To ensure that they at least made it through the rift together, Riku grabbed the slightly smaller brunette's hand and laced their fingers together. The touch made a warmth emanate throughout his body. Even though the two had created a minor relationship after returning from the darkness, Sora still found it difficult to hide how his elder made him feel. Once they finally made their way into Wonderland, Riku let go of the other boy's hand, Sora released an audible sigh and slumped, until he heard their names being called.

"Sora! Riku! Over here!" a small girl waved in the distance.

"Alice!" the brunette shouted, as he ran towards the girl waving.

He ran over and hugged the small girl, picking her from her spot on the ground and spinning her. Alice giggled, she was impressed as the last time they met, the boy wasn't that much taller than her. Now he was at least a foot or more taller. The silver-haired teen finally made his way over and hugged Alice as well.

"My, how have the two of you been? It has been quite some time since we've been together."

"We've been fine. How about all of you here?" chirped the shorter boy.

"I have been well. You can ask everyone else once we get to the tea party though."

"Alright, then let's make our way there. We don't want to keep everyone waiting any more than they already have." Riku smiled as he placed the young girl on his back. "Which way do we go, Ms. Carroll?"

Alice giggled and blushed as she guided the boys through the forest. Once they arrived, the singing suddenly came to a halt as everyone cheered. There was a banner hanging across some trees that read, 'Very Merry Unbirthday Riku and Sora'. Alice slid from her position on the older teen's back as the Tweedles collected the guests of honor.

"Ah yes, yes! Seats, seats, give them their seats! And where is their tea? Why do they not have tea?" questioned a certain hyper host. "Sit, sit, sit, drink your tea. And here's a cake!"

He sat a cake on the table that he seemingly pulled from nowhere. The March Hare reached over and grabbed the strawberry off the top of it and shoved it down the spout of a teapot. Suddenly, a sleepy little mouse peeked out of the top.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder where you're at." He said dreamily, slipping back into the teapot.

Sora tried to grab at him, but was thwarted when Tweedle Dee grabbed him by the wrists and started dancing with him. The boys smiled and laughed as they sang and danced with the merry tea party crew. Everyone questioned the two about their lives outside of here, how things were going, how the girl was, and what they planned to do now.

Time always seemed to be warped when they were in Wonderland, but today, it was even more so. After Riku managed to find time to breathe, between being made to dance with the twins, and playing with Alice, he noticed a certain brown haired boy was missing. He looked around the immediate area before sighing heavily and excusing himself from the table. He wandered around the forest near the party in hopes that the inquisitive child didn't go far. To no avail.

"You had literally one job, Sora!" the silver child yelled to the sky. "Why do you always have to do this? I swear I'm going to cuff you to me next time we go anywhere."

"Well, well, well. You seem to be in search of a something." A voice rang through the trees.

"If you'd be willing to aid me."

The cat appeared on a stump just a few feet from the boy, grinning from ear to ear. "Well I could help you. I also could not."

"I just wish to know the direction in which my friend went."

Dealing with the Cheshire cat was never easy, but for some reason, he felt the need to be more indirect today.

"Well, he went either this way, or that." The cat said, pointing in two different directions. "But then again, he could have gone up. As well."

"Which way did you see him go last?"

Appearing on the boy's shoulder he chuckled, "You will find him through that door there. Or maybe you won't. But what do I know?"

The cat shrugged and disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. In the same instance, a door appeared in the middle of the path. It opened to reveal a small clearing, and someone sitting in the middle of it. Riku slowly made his way through, once inside the door disappeared. A soft whimpering began to echo through the clearing, it was at this point that Riku realized the person was a girl about his age. She was either lost, scared, or an attempt at an Organization trap. He kept his wits about him as he approached the girl.

"Hello? Do you need any help? Are you okay?"

The girl noticeably winced and shrunk down. "I'm…I'm fine, thank you! Please leave me alone."

"I can help you. Were you lost?"

She shook her head furiously, long brown hair falling everywhere. "No. Seriously, I'm fine! Please leave me alone!"

Refusing to leave a defenseless girl on her own, Riku drew ever closer to the girl. Reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder, both jumped in shock. Ocean blue eyes met with sky blue ones, exchanging expressions of complete bewilderment. The girl was sitting with her feet tucked under her, knees separated, and her skirt barely hiding anything. Her hair fell around her like a cascading cinnamon river. Her cheeks flushed a heavy red as she broke the eye contact that was held for much longer than she found comforting.

"Is…Are you…" Riku leaned forward, staring at the girl as she tried to turn away again. "Sora?"

The female cowered, turning her back to her friend. "I…I don't know who you're talking about."

Riku laughed and sat back, "Seriously? I know it's you. Just look at me."

Sighing, the child gave in to the male's demands. Letting her feet stretch out in front of her, she put her head down in utter defeat. Riku smiled at her as he slid her legs closer together.

"You know you're in a skirt now. You can't sit with your legs wide open like that. Now do you mind telling me how you got like this?"

"I don't know. I was following a rocking horse fly and then Chess showed up and then I was here and then I ended up like this!" he motioned to his new form.

"So now I ask you this. What was the one thing you were supposed to do while we were here?"

"Stay by your side."

"And what did you fail to do?"

Opening her legs again, Sora folded in half and replied, "Stay by your side."

Riku took a page from the notorious cat, and grinned from ear to ear as he crawled between his friend's legs. "So now, I believe it's time for a punishment. What do you think?"

Sora raised her head to be greeted by piercing sky blue eyes, just inches from her own. She opened her mouth to respond, but could only manage a whimper crossed with a small moan. The older teen grinned wider, everything about this continued to get better. Granted he enjoyed teasing the easily embarrassed child as a boy, this new feminine form allowed for him to have more fun. He ran his fingers up the inside of her bare thigh, earning a strangled gasp in response. Planting his hand firmly between her legs, his other hand burrowed into Sora's, now long, tresses and pulled her in to a deep kiss. He could feel her breath being taken from her, but he continued to siphon the air from her lungs. Once, finally breaking the kiss, they stared at each other.

Breathing heavily, eyes half lidded, Sora tried to process what was happening. Not that any of this was new, save for the body. She could barely get her wits about her. She could barely remember how she even got here, let alone how she became a _she_ anyway. Coming down the rabbit hole always provided a new surprise, but this was just bizarre. Regardless of how this came to be, she was here now, with her best friend, and mutual fling, on all fours between her legs, making her head spin.

"Why are you doing this?" the flustered cinnamon headed teen asked.

"We have to go over this again? You left me, you promised not to, you didn't listen to me so now I have to punish you." The sterling haired boy twirled his friend's hair around his fingers as he took in the sight before him. "It also doesn't help that you're looking so damned cute in this teeny little skirt. Remind me to thank whoever did this to you."

"Seriously!"

"Yes seriously. Now, back to punishing you."

With that the male proceeded to inch his fingers closer toward the dampening, sensitive area. Even like this, the younger seemed to be so easily aroused. Riku found great comfort in this, knowing that some things still remained the same. His fingers crept their way ever closer, gently teasing at the sensitive flesh. Sora bit her lip, repressing small cries.

"We really shouldn't do this here. What if they hear us at the tea party?" she begged, in hopes that it would deter the boy.

"I'm most certain that they won't hear us. I can also pretty much guarantee that we are nowhere near them. Now stop trying to distract me."

Aside from the tiny skirt, Riku also had to thank whomever was responsible in the decision to not add underwear. This happened to make things a whole lot easier for him. He pressed his lips to his captive's and gently pushed her to the ground. He bought both hands to either side of her head as he let his body press against hers. Sora let out a small moan, enjoying the situation, as she felt the zipper on her jacket side down. Riku sat up slightly and stared down at the exposed teen, and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh how I have to thank whoever did this. Make sure to remind me when we're done here." His hands began to explore her silky skin, toying with her pert nipples.

"Pervert!"

"I'm not the one who didn't give you underwear with the outfit."

"St-ill!"

Sora's voice found another octave as Riku's lips found her breast. God was everything so sensitive, she had never reacted to his touch like this as a boy. Maybe it was her new body, or maybe it was just over-reacting, either way his mouth was doing things she pleaded with the gods would never end. But it did. She felt a pout cross her face for a second, only to smile again as the male began to trail feather light kisses down her abdomen. He stopped at her pelvis and grinned, making brief eye contact before dipping his head between her legs and flicking his tongue over the small, sensitive little node. Sora inhaled deeply, back arching off of the ground and her eyes opening wider than she imagined possible.

Riku laughed as he continued to twirl his tongue over her sensitive flesh. Carefully, he teased her entrance with his index finger, before slipping it inside and wiggling around a bit. Sora started to lose herself, gasping for air and convulsing, the pleasure was torture at the same time. Her partner was enjoying every second of this. Watching her body writhe in pleasure, trying to catch her breath every time he licked and sucked. His free hand began to reach up and toy with her nipples again as he slipped another finger into her dripping entrance.

His fingers still worked inside the girl beneath him as he crawled up to study her expressions. He watched as she bit her lip, trying to suppress more moans and cries of pleasure. After a second of noticing that she was being watched, she threw a hand over her eyes as her face became flushed. The reaction elicited a small laugh from the boy above her.

"You are just so cute like this. Acting like I've never seen you in the heat of passion." He said, taking his fingers out of the girl and pressing them to her lips. "Open."

Sora gave in to the boy's demands instantly, sucking on his fingers sensually as her tongue danced around them. When he felt as though she was finished, he slowly pulled his fingers out and sat upright, straddling the petite form beneath him.

"I need your help undoing these." He purred, as he pulled his shirt over his head. Sora carefully opened the elder's pants, watching his erection spring free. "Now, my dear, where would you like it?"

The brunette gulped. She was used to being taken from behind, but now there were options. Thinking for a moment, she slowly slipped her hand down to the hem of her skirt, sliding it upwards and motioning to her wet mound. Riku grinned evilly, he wasn't expecting that to be her first choice, but who was he to disappoint?

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you?" he said, rubbing the tip of his penis against her vagina teasingly.

"In there. Please? We've done it the other way when I was a boy…I want to feel what it's like…in there. As a girl." She looked away from the boy atop of her.

"Your wish is my command, but first, I need you to prepare this." He rose to his feet and held his erection outward, "Up little one. You know what to do."

Sora nodded and sat up, promptly taking the boy's length into her mouth. She gently sucked as she pulled back, lingering on the tip. After a second, she bought half into her mouth, the tip almost hitting the back of her throat, swirling her tongue as best as she could. She continued the motions, closing her eyes and losing herself to the moment. As she was finishing, she sucked as hard as she could, as if trying to get a strawberry through a straw. Riku shuddered as she finished, releasing his cock with a small pop. The boy was almost reluctant to make her stop, but if she didn't, he would certainly not be able to finish her off. He looked down to the girl who was flustered to no end, and proceeded to sit down. He motioned for her to straddle his lap, she obeyed.

"Are you ready?"

"For?"

"A-ahn!" she cried out as Riku pulled her down onto his pulsing erection.

"This." He grinned.

Sora's mind was a blur. For some reason the boy seemed larger than before. Did he really grow more? Was it possible? Or maybe her new opening was just really tight. Either way, she could feel everything and nothing at this point. She followed the rhythm that was set forth for her, slowly moving up and down. The pleasure was flowing through her in waves, but she wanted more. Picking up the pace, she placed a steadying hand on Riku's shoulder, moaning and rubbing her body. Her hand made its way to her breast as she massaged and pinched at the flesh. Not missing out on the opportunity, the boy beneath her began to massage her other breast, occasionally taking it into his mouth and sucking and nibbling. She began to moan loudly, as she felt the muscles inside of her clench tightly.

"Riku… I think… Oh god!" she cried out, gripping herself tighter and digging her nails into her lover's shoulder.

"Hold on. Just a bit longer." Placing a hand on her back, he laid her down and kissed her gently, "I love you."

The silver teen proceeded to pick up the pace, pounding into her with a fervent need. Sora's nails carved patterns into the elder's back as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Pleasure washed over her like the violent waves of a tsunami. She couldn't form a thought, not that she would want to, she felt Riku pull at her hair as he sucked and bit at her neck. Her legs snaked tightly around his waist as she tried to become one with him, riding the train of ecstasy. Their moans became one voice as they cried out simultaneously, Sora being filled with his friend's seed. Riku held her close with one last thrust, letting the waves roll back into the sea as they came down from their high.

Their bodies lie sweaty and limp on the ground as they gathered their wits about them. They tried to regulate their breathing as well as devise a plan on getting Sora back to normal.

"You know, I can't go home like this."

"Well you could, however…" the male grinned, zipping up his pants.

"No! As a matter of fact, I can't even go back to the tea party! How do I explain to anyone what happened to my body?"

"Don't worry, I've got this." Riku kissed the embarrassed cinnamon haired girl as he ran his fingers over still sensitive area. "You just finish getting dressed and cleaned up."

Stretching, Sora woke to an arm draped over his abdomen. He grinned to the boy lying next to him, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Carefully, the brunette slipped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He passed the mirror on his closet and stopped, walking back to do a double take. He was a he again! His hands ran over his naked frame as he grinned widely. He. Was a he. Again!

"Oh my god! It's been a week and I'm normal again! Riku wake up I'm a boy!" the child pounced his drowsy friend.

"Yey, so now I can leave your house and stop saying that you're sick? And Wakka and Tidus can stop teasing me that something else is happening instead?"

"No, yes, and doesn't it anyway?" he motioned between their naked bodies.

Riku grinned as he sat up and brushed stray hairs from his friend's face. "Well I'm glad that you're back to normal. Though I am going to miss being able to see your expressions without bending you over in front of a mirror."

"Good grief you're such a perv!"

"But you love it." He smiled before pulling the smaller boy into a kiss.

"Are you done having your fun now?" a tall, blue-haired individual asked.

"What? I got bored waiting for plans to be set in motion." Shrugged the red-head.

"So you made Naminè create your own little porno?"

"What? I couldn't resist. Besides, you've gotta admit he made a cute girl." Axel looked back at the male standing behind him. "Oh, I get it! You're jealous because I was watching someone else. I'm sorry. From now on I promise that I'll only look at you in that way."

"Pft. You wish that were the case. Now come on, we have a mission."

Axel placed a small kiss on the top of Naminè's head as a thanks. "Alright, Saïx, I'm coming!"


End file.
